car_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros 6
"Super Smash Bros of of Game consists of action and crossovers. The new video game premiered on March 30, 2018. This is platformed on nintendo switch,3ds,PC,xbox one,ps4,and psvita. Plot overview Some tourment continues in our new generation. Trailer Super Smash Bros contains some fighters,stages,trophies,and game modes Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Bowser *Bowsette *Bowser Jr. *Pauline *Minion Team *Toad *Toadette *Wingo *Paper mario *Plum *Dimentio *Pauline *Boom Boom & Pom Pom *Mary O. *Petey Piranha *E.Gadd *King Boo *Birdo *Geno *Mallow *Fawful *Midbus *Yoshi *Kamek *Baby bros. *Yarn Yoshi & Poochy *Wario *Waluigi *Captain Syrup *Ashley *Kat and Ana *Jimmy T. *Mona *Princess Shokora *Donkey kong *Diddy kong *Dixie kong *Cranky kong *Funky kong *DK crew *Stanley *King K. Rool *Tikis *Donkey kong jr. *Imajin *Wart *Foreman Spike *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Young link *Midna and Wolf Link *Linkle *Impa *Lana *Ghirahim *Skull kid *BOTW champions *Marin *Toon Link *Tetra *Vaati *Tingle *Kirby *King DeDeDe *Meta Knight *Bandana Dee *Prince Fluff *Susie *Knuckle Joe *Bonkers *Adeleline and Ribbon *Magolor *Chef Kawasaki *Dardoach *Taranza *Rick,Kine,and Coo *Gooey *Marx *Dark Matter *Mage Sisters *Tiff & Tuff *Escargoon *Pikachu *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer *Mewtwo *Meowth *Lucario *Zorodark *Sceptile *Blaziken *Sceptile *Lopunny *Braxien *Greninja *Gardevior *Incireor *Decuideye *Eevee *Chandelure *Mimikyu *Meloetta *Snivy *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Sylux *Mother brain *Dark Samus *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *Slippy *Peppy *Leon *Andross *Captain Falcon *Judy Summer *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh *Ness *Lucas *Ninten *Masked Man *Porky *Jeff *Paula *Giygas *Marth *Roy *Ike *Chrom *Lucina *Corrin *Black Knight *Lyn *Hector *Tiki *Leif *Eliwood *Micaich *Ryoma *Anna *Celica *Fjorm *Edelgard *Azura *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Viridi *Medusa *Hades *Magnus *Phosophra *Eggplant Wizard *Shulk *Riki *Elma *Rex,Pyra,Myrtha *Fiora *KOS-MOS *Rhythm Heaven Team *Inkling *Octoling *Squid Sisters *DJ Octavio *Off the hook girls *Olimar *Alph *Plasm Wrath *Diskun *Nintendo Mascots *Kukurin *Nikki *Spring Man *R.O.B. *Snip and Clip *Isaac *Urban Champion *Saki *Sami *Ray *Labo Man *Chibi-Robo *Muddy Mole *Tempo *Starfy *QBBY *Nintendog *Dillion *Lip *Mike Jones *Diskun *Gamecube *Virtual Boy *Tethu *Zip *Lark *Nester *Space Invaders *Mace Rider *Donbe & Hikari *Wonder red *Ray *Tetrimino *Villager *Isabelle *Tom Nook *K.K. Slider *Mr. Resetti *Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Balance Board *Henry Fleming *Ice Climbers *Duck Hunt Dog *Little Mac *Glass Joe *King Hippo *Doc Louis *Lolo *Ashley Robbins *Monita *Fossil fighter *Captain Rainbow *Tamagon *Ayumi *Izumi *Agnes *Demille *Drill Dozer *Tin star *Volleyball player *Flipnote frog *Dr. Lobe *Dr. Kawashima *Dr. Wright *Necky *Barbara the bat *Balloon Fighter *Sheriff *F-type *Doshin the giant *Goku (nintendo) *Mallo *Bubbles *Takamaru *Sable Prince *Stylist Savvy *Sukapon *Notice Guy *Mr. Game and Watch *Pac-Man *Ghost gang *Spiral *Cylindria *Betrayus *Mega-Man *Proto-Man *Bass *Zero *Roll *Tron Bonne *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Big the cat *Rouge *Omega *Team Chaotix *Sticks *Metal Sonic *Classic Sonic *Werehog Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Robotnik *Infinte *Maria *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *M.Bison *Cloud *Black Mage *White Mage *Moogle & Chocobo *Ninja *Cactus *Noctis *Jack Frost *Prince *Reimu *Bayonetta *Jeanne *Simon *Ricther *Alucard *Joker *Snake *NiGHTs *Ristar *Tifa *Aiai *Billy Hatcher *Amigo *Alex Kidd *Bonanza Bros. *Beat *Virtua Fighters *Opa Opa *Ulala *Q-Bert *Klonoa *Dig Dug *Hero *Slime *Solaire *Banjo and Kazooie *Gruntilda *Conker *Yooka-Yaylee *Reimu *Goemon *Rayman *Globox *Barbara (rayman) *Rabbids *Crash *Coco *Cortex *Spyro *Cynder *Stealth Elf *Sly Cooper *Marina Liteyears *Lilac *Amatersu *Quote *Gunvolt *Jin Kazama *Dirk the Daring *Valkyrie *Nightmare *Lloyd *Shovel Knight *Shantae *Risky Boots *Chase Mccain *Sans *Papyrus *Frisk *Undyne *Flowey *Cuphead *Freddy Fazbear *Fortnite *Peacock(skullgirls) *Commander Video *Pulseman *Heihachi *Arle *Hat kid *Jill Valentine *Worm *Lemmings *Isaac (boi) *Tak *Filia *Abe *Dark Magician Girl *Pictochat Man *Otus *Hollow knight *Phoneix Wright *Don-Chan *Mametchi *Viewtiful Joe *Crono *Neku *Sora *Rallen *Terry *Just Dancer *Bomberman *Travis Touchdown *Drifter *Steve *Jesse *Professor Layton *Bub *Frogger *Jibanyan *Cooking Mama *Bubsy *Maxwell *Earthworm Jim *Battletoads *Morrigan Aensland *Sparkster *Dante *Sir Arthur *Ryu Hayabusa *Kyo Hasusuhugi *Ty the tasiman tiger *Drew Hero *Jago *Hanafuda *Lara Croft *Kratos *Big Daddy *Fat Princess *Aero the acro-bat *Jax & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *Tracer *Ezio *Master Chief *Dig E'm *Leon *Dovakkin *Euden *Sackboy *Vault Boy *Club Penguin *Monokuma *DOOMGUY *Robloxian *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Monster Hunter *Bianca *Meatboy *Om Nom *Goku *Vegeta *Luffy *Naruto *Ichigo *Shrek *Popeye *Olive Oyl *Bluto *Scott Pilgrim *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr Krabs *Sandy *Plankton *Wubbzy *Team Umizoomi *Danny Phamton *Jenny Wakeman *Lincoln Loud *Clyde (the loud house) *Lincoln's sisters *LarryBoy *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Sylvester *Tweety *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Bosko *Marvin the Martian *Speedy the mouse *Yosemite Sam *Foghorn Leghorn *Witch Lezah *Gossamer *Pepe Le Paw *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Granny (looney tunes) *Lola Bunny *Ralph *Fix it Felix *Vanellope *Calhoun *Mr. Incredible *Unikitty *John Cena *Burger King *Michael Jackson *Reggie *Dipper & Mabel *BlastPhamasHD *Muffin *Complete Breakfast *Milk Carton *Greg Heffley *Colonel Sanders *LazyTown Gang *The Grinch *Barry the bee *Mrs. Frizzle *Cory Baxter *Mickey *Scrooge Mcduck *Hello Kitty *My Melody *Keroppi *Batz Maru *Little Twin Stars *Cinamaroll *Popuruim *Choco cat *Shaun the Sheep *Spider Man *Thanos *Batman *Captain N *Hatsune Miku *Saitama *Astro Boy *Oswald *Donald *Goofy *WALL-E *Peppa Pig *Thomas the tank engine *Angelina Mousling *Powerpuff Girls *Snoopy *Charlie Brown *Peter Griffin *Homer Simpson *Steven *Emmet *Ben Tenyson *Genetor Rex *Jessicake *Peppa-Mint *Michelle Fairchild *Telibico *Angry Birds *Bad Piggies *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Barbarian *King (superercll) *Thanos *Baldi *Heavy Weapons Guy *Optimus Prime *Darth Vader *Bome *Trojan Horse *Bubble Guppie students *Mr. Gripper *Panty & Stocking *Sofia the first *Fio & Zo *Francesca *Doc Champan *Young Witch *Agumon *Rinamon *Firey(bfdi) *Bubble (bfdi) *Teardrop (bfdi) *Pie (bfdi) *Pen (bfdi) *Four (bfdi) *Nickel (object shows) *Nick Le *Yin Yang (inanimate insanity) *Flower (bfdi) *Slurpy(object shows) *Teletubbies *Calliou *Magical Bear *Warty *Denny *Gerald *Tiger *Shane *Magical Snowman *Magical Dolphin *Smiley *RWBY *Annoying Orange *Jojo (jojo's bizzare adventure) *Sailor Moon *Yugi *Twight Sparkle *SMG4 *Tari *Saiko *Grand Dad *Wes & Sara *Poopbutt Koopa *Unten *Pop-Mo *Leah *Syi *Black Rumble *Vampiter *Rodin *Blade & Blue *Sanic *Weegee *Uganda Knuckles *Spider Man *Batman *Darth Vader *Harry Potter *Power Rangers *James Bond *Mii Fighters *Avatar *Primid *Sandbag *Fighter hand *Tabuu *Ancient Minister *Galleem *Dharkon *Iwata *Sakurai Stages to be added Trophies To be added Game Modes *All Star Mode *Boss Rush Mode *Racing Mode *Party Mode *Sports Mode *Adventure Mode *Puzzle Mode *Secret Adventure Mode *Versus/Multiplayer Mode Items to be added Trivia *Some fighters have new movesets *Sakurai May Use All Newcomers *A game get used in United States,Canada,and United Kingdom *Some bosses get playable *Assist trophies and Pokeballs,but they where canceled *4th party and fan characters will join in smash *That's all folks has a new design *TV series,books,and comics were all platformed *Some stages and game modes have some secret stages or modes. *Some fighters used partners,but they not used partners,because some charcaters are playable. *Link and Zelda had new designs *Thomas's final smash is Team Trains former and Non transformer characters were using ducks *Some rolling stock can push some engines *Battle for smash ultimate fighters has only 6 fighters References To be added Gallery To be added